1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of racks and carriers, and to the particular field of racks and carriers used on land vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people carry ladders and/or scaffolding, or the like, on their car or truck. These items are used for various purposes by various workers, such as by painters, carpenters, and the like. Often these items are quite bulky and may be difficult to handle. If the items are stored on top of a truck, it may be difficult to remove the item from the truck.
Therefore, there is a need for a rack that is used on a land vehicle that will hold items in a manner that makes removing the items easy and expeditious.
It may be especially difficult to remove a bulky item from the top of a truck if the person trying to remove the item is short and has to reach up to grasp the item.
Therefore, there is a need for a rack that is used on a land vehicle that will hold items in a manner that makes removing the items easy and expeditious even if the person removing the item is shorter than the truck.
Those using ladders and the like are used to storing the items on top of their vehicle. Therefore, to be commercially successful, a rack that is used to store items should store those items in a manner which is familiar to those who will be using the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a rack that is used on a land vehicle that will hold items in a manner that makes removing the items easy and expeditious, yet will effect the storage in a manner that is familiar to those using the rack.